1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hasps which receive padlocks to lock the hasp parts together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Padlocks are typically utilized to lock separable parts, such as doors, gates, covers and lids in their closed positions to secure the contents from unauthorized personnel. A major threat to such security are modern day bolt cutters which provide a high degree of mechanical advantage enabling intruders to quickly and quietly cut through the shackles of conventional padlocks. Efforts to defeat or hinder the effectiveness of such bolt cutters have led to the development of costly oversized padlocks incorporating shackles of increasing size, hardness and toughness. This problem was addressed generally in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/067,538, which disclosed a tamper proof hasp apparatus which adequately receives and protects the padlock shackle but fails to take advantage of the retention characteristics of such shackle to constrain the hasp parts against being pried apart. Thus, there exists a need for a padlock hasp apparatus which will guard the padlock shackle from access by conventional tamper tools, constrain the parts against forceful separation from one another and allow the use of conventional, inexpensive and readily available padlocks.
It is also a shortcoming of prior art hasps that the hasps themselves often form the weaker and more vulnerable link in the security system. Some such hasps incorporate a relatively long pivotal strap formed with a slot for receipt over a staple retainer, which strap itself may be easily pried loose. The hasp staples provided for use with oversized padlocks are generally softer and weaker than the shackle of the padlock, thus totally defeating the effectiveness of the padlock.
Efforts to solve these long standing problems has led to the development of different styles of hasps intended to be used with either conventional padlocks having pivoting attached shackles, or specially designed padlocks to minimize the risk of unauthorized entry. One such hasp incorporates an U-shaped hasp member mounted on a box for mating with a second hasp member mounted on a lid. The first and second hasp members, when closed, are intended to cooperate in forming a shroud around the padlock and its shackle to restrict direct access to such shackle. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,438 to Knaack. Such hasps, while being satisfactory for their intended use on a specific part, suffer the shortcoming that they cannot be applied to a variety of parts where the geometry of the opening varies drastically, such as hinging versus sliding closures. Other shortcomings are that the hasp parts are bulky, require padlock installation before closure of the parts on one another, inhibit padlock operation, and do not incorporate a mounting arrangement which would prevent fastening screws or bolts from being removed by an intruder.
Other efforts have led to the development of hasps for use with padlocks having walls projecting upwardly from the body thereof on opposite sides of the shackle to define protective ears. The hasp then incorporates a hood which is intended to cooperate with the shrouds to block access to the shackle. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,114 to Cady. While satisfactory for the intended use, such hasps suffer the shortcoming that they require use with padlocks of special design and result in an expensive combination which has limited application and is cumbersome to lock and unlock.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of these prior art devices and to provide a hasp which accommodates conventional padlocks of appropriate size and locks the hasp parts against forceful separation by prying, has great flexibility for mounting in numerous part configurations, does not inhibit padlock operation, and which occupies a relatively small mounting area and affords an attractive appearance.
Other objects are to provide a hasp which will hinder direct access to a padlock shackle with quick, silent tools such as a bolt cutter and has no movable protuberances which might result in risk of injury to users.